PERSONA
by mcc1089
Summary: PERSONA - What do you REALLY desire? Kiotr Sequel to "The Unknown Love" Rated T-M for adult themes, language, and situations dealing with death. A Dance Cruise gone bad. Really bad at writing a summary. Please Read and Review! Update coming soon.
1. Familiar Faces

**_PERSONA - mcc1089_**

PERSONA - What do you really desire?

Chapter 1 - familiar faces.

Jessica was bouncing off the walls, her blond hair flowing in the sea breeze. Ever since she suggested we go to the ocean, she was so enthusiastic about it. I, on the other hand was content with where I was now. I wasn't looking for any get-away or rebellion from the teachers or other students at the Institute.

"Hey." He snuck his arms around me as I leaned over the edge of the railing. His arms were tight, so I wouldn't fall over. It had been a year or so since we met; by accident I might add, but it turned out good altogether.

"Hey, Pete. Don't get too close, or you might push me over the edge." I laughed as I gazed into his crystal blue eyes. Pete could easily bump me and I would be flying off the edge of the cruise ship. But he wouldn't. His deep laugh made me warm.

"Jessica is having the time of her life I see." His voice was heavy with his Russian accent. I strained my neck to look at his face. He towered over me by at least two feet.

Jessica was jumping on the beds in our rooms. Her boyfriend, Bradley, was trying to contain her, but without success.

The humungous cruise ship, Dreamstate, was entering international waters. I felt insecure about having no rules, for with that note, you never know what could happen. I finally turned eighteen, and that made things just as uncomfortable. Peter, or Piotr I should say, since that is his real name, let go of me and he started to walk aimlessly on the floor of the hotel section of the cruise. I felt like following, but sometimes I know he needs his space. It doesn't take a psychic, or empath, to figure that out.

It's still quite amazing that we are still together. After the things we'd been through, and being what we are, things can get complicated.

"Big guy dump you again?" His baritone voice wrecked my train of thought.

"Hey Ivan. And no, he just felt like walking."

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that we have an addition to the group, Ivan. A troublesome kid, I will add to the top. He's very… oh what's the word… immature, sometimes.

"Darn, oh well. Hey Bradley, Jessica, and I are going to the small mall area. You wanna go?"

His eyes…very captivating…WAIT! Where did that come from?

"Umm. No thanks, Pete will be back sooner or later. He might worry if he comes back to find that I'm gone."

"Ok whatever. The party starts tonight. We crossed the international border a few minutes ago. Jessica suggested that we all stick together, because she doesn't want to get separated at the rave."

"Sounds great. Peter and I will catch up to you later. Have fun."

He looked concerned for a moment and rested his huge hand on my shoulder. "Be careful. I read that this place can get quite creepy at night. I would encourage that you stick with one of us at all times tonight." He lifted his hand off my shoulder. I turned to say thanks, but he was gone. This doesn't surprise me for two reasons. One, I'm used to it happening. This type of stuff happens all the time at the Institute. Sometimes this happens and there is a 'bamf' sound followed by a bad smell.

The second reason is because I know Ivan. He loves to sneak up on people and scare them. However you can always tell when he's around, for with everything he does, it will be followed by fowl language, or an inappropriate gesture of ANY kind.

I scanned the deck and saw him talking to some girl. He'll be fine. I couldn't see Peter, so I guess he's thinking of something to draw.

"I'm so bored!" my body felt so heavy as it slumped over the railing. I felt like phasing through it for sheer enjoyment. Peter was still nowhere in sight so I picked myself up and walked towards the general direction of the rest of the bored crowd.

It turned out that Bradley was as bored as I was and was causing huge crashes in the sea. He was standing at the back "ally" of the stores and punching towards the ocean. You could see the slight light distortion as the physical ripples collided with the water. He had is eyes closed at the time, but he knew that nobody would see. I watched as he forced the energy out of his body and resolved. It amazed me that he had some part in the California earthquakes.

"Don't get too carried away."

"Kitty! Hey. Sorry. I didn't think anybody was here." He looked my way, but continued. His black hair was beading with sweat. "Kitty, I know you are happy with the way things have been going, but there are some things you need to know. Piotr is a little worried that something might happen to the two of you. He's trying hard to make you happy and he believes that it's not enough."

"What?! What is he talking about?"

"Pete is, what, five years older than you? He knows that in human society that it's not looked greatly upon. And what do your parents think of the situation?"

This gave me some thought, to be honest; my parents have never really seen Piotr besides a group picture that was taken a long time ago. He looked so young in it and I don't know if it would be an accurate photo, he's standing almost seven-six now, and in that picture, he was around my height. I wasn't in that picture because I was taking it, but they think he is still my height. I may be short, but I'm small, so it makes up for it.

"Does it really matter what they think? They know I'm dating him and they know that I'm happy with him. Age doesn't matter with them, neither does status, size, nationality, nor race. And since we are called the "Mutant Race" that is out of the question, just like it should be the "human race". If Piotr is so worried that he's not making me happy or thinking that something is wrong, he should come to me! Does he not trust me or something?"

"Kitty, he trusts you with his life, just he wishes the impossible for you to be safe. He knows that being a mutant, being unsafe is inevitable. Until this world recognizes that we are not the type of 'freaks' that people see us as, we will have to run and hide. Piotr can fend for himself; it's you that he can't sleep over."

I let that thought soak in a few moments, Bradley was already walking down the back ally towards the real stores. I just started to walk the opposite direction. The last few words I know were true, but did Piotr really think of me that way? Did he really think of me as just an object to protect? Or if I was a true person that he loved… what makes me that special to be protected?

"ATTENTION, ATTENTION! Dreamstate is about to start its club night in an hour. Please make your way towards the "arena" and bring out the real you on the dancefloor."

The mass intercom wrecked my train of thought. I'll have to think on this heavy stuff later, but now I just wanted to dance it off.

* * *

At the arena there were tons of people already there, the regular lights were on, but I knew it was going to be a tight show. The had a screen on from past shows, there were some famous DJs there, but only one was going to perform tonight. There was a list on it with songs, and I found some that I liked. It must have cost the DJ a ton of money to get the ability to perform these songs live.

DJ Tiesto – Traffic

DJ Mistic – Butterflies

Paul Oakenfold – Ready Steady Go (Album Version)

DJ Maestro – Dance to Trance feat. EON (Aurora Borealis Original Mix)

DJ Tiesto – He's A Pirate

Natasha Bedingfield – Unwritten (Vicious Club Mix)

Sarah M.– Silence (Tiesto Remix)

Kane – Rain Down on Me (Tiesto Remix)

DJ Dark Phantom – PERSONA (DREAMSTATE ANTHEM)

DJ Maestro – Hungarian Dancefloor (Aurora Australis Club mix)

DJ Jatt – Abrar (Pakistani Rave Tour Version)

DJ Maestro – Night of the Stars (Aurora Australis Club Mix)

People started to pile in. I stuck close to Piotr when we found him near the entrance. The lights were so cool! Music was playing and everybody looked like they are having a great time. Everything seemed so right, except for a few people staring at us. Probably because of Piotr, I thought. We went to the bar on the second floor and got some drinks. Piotr got a bottle of Vodka, Bradley and Jessica got some sort of fruit spirit, and Ivan got some beer. I felt so out of place, I mean I knew that there wasn't an age limit, but still… I settled for a water and sat close to Piotr.

Ivan dragged Bradley and Jess to the dance floor while Piotr and I went to the rail to wait for the program to start. It was so loud that I couldn't even hear what the DJ was saying, but right afterwards, the music started. The crowd cheered as the sounds of Tiesto's "Traffic" started. All the lights shut off and the dance hall lit up with Glow sticks and neon lights. Piotr just leaned against the wall while he watched me dance to the music. I could tell he was bored, but the girls next to him were far from it, watching his every move.

The ground shook. I quickly searched the floor for Bradley. He and Jess were the only ones not moving. He was making gestures as if to say that he had no part in the shakings. It turned out to be the bass of the music, since the booms came in rhythm. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw one of those girls by Piotr, stand up and talk to him. He smiling and nodded towards the girl. It did make me feel a little jealous… for me being only sixteen… and… Ok I have to stop it. Piotr is with me, and he loves only me… right?

Piotr's hand was on my shoulder and I looked up at the big guy. His face was filled with regret and embarrassment. I saw the girls get up and leave stealing harsh glances towards the two of us. Piotr lifted my chin to focus my eyes on him. The lights caused his ocean blue eyes to look like a purple haze. The red light made him look more handsome than usual… if that is at all possible. "Sorry." He said shortly. He leaned down and kissed me fully. I felt like I was being pushed backwards, but I didn't care. When I hit the wall behind me, I woke up from my romantic trance… Why does he do that to me?

The music stopped and started up to another song. It was one of my favorite. "Dance to Trance Feat. EON (Aurora Borealis Original Mix)" by DJ Maestro. The crowd was wild. Not to be matched with the effect that "Traffic" had, since DJ Maestro is just an amateur DJ from Texas. He was only eighteen or nineteen when he wrote and performed this song for the first time. And EON (DJ Maestro's best friend) was only seventeen or eighteen at that time also. I couldn't believe it when the next song was Hungarian Dancefloor (Aurora Australis Mix) by DJ Maestro also.

"Oh my goodness, Cassidy… we have to get out of here, remember what happened last time?" A girl beside me was practically screaming over the music. Piotr looked at them and pulled the one named Cassidy aside.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but hear your conversation. What exactly happened last time, if I may ask?"

"Well its all a blur for me, but last time that song that's next…" she pointed to the big screen it read 'UP NEXT, PERSONA BY DJ DARK PHANTOM (DREAMSTATE ANTHEM)'. "it was weird. Things happen on this ship at night after this song plays."  
"It's down right scary!" The girl with her spoke up. "I was in my hotel room the whole time, but you could hear all the violence and destruction outside. Nobody was acting like themselves. Take Cassidy here… She is a bookworm at home. That night she was this monster… I didn't even recognize her. I locked the door until it was time to get off the ship. When I got out there, people were laying all over the decks, as if they were in some sort of trance or hangover.

"I'm not risking it any more. Cassidy… you are getting out of here with me." She started to pull the girls wrists towards the entrance.

"Should we take a chance?" I asked Piotr.

"Regardless if it is true… I could use some night air." Piotr followed me as we both followed the two girls. It was night outside and the sea breeze felt nice. We sat by the pool on those chairs and looked at the starry sky.

"Hey there!" The girl that Cassidy was with, sat down next to Kitty.

"Hey. Where is your friend? I asked as I turned to notice her.

"She'll be here in a sec, she tried to find her boyfriend on the Dancefloor… I hope she gets out fast before that song…" she was cut off by a pair of running footsteps. Cassidy and some guy sat on another chair facing us. Their panting began to soften.

"How was it.?" the girl asked Cassidy.

"Not good. The song is an edit… so its going to be five minutes instead of ten… we need to get off this ship as fast as we can, Veronica… I can't risk it again, even with Julius here."

"I'll do what I can to help protect, but I fear its not enough." Julius put a comforting arm around Cassidy.

"We can fend for ourselves… we have… our own talents and tricks to avoid these things." Veronica winked at me.

"As do we." I winked back.

"What can you do?" Cassidy asked. Piotr got a little protective… I knew they were mutants except the guy, but Piotr obviously didn't know at all.

"It's alright Piotr." I reassured him. Redirecting my attention to Cassidy, I made a fist and punched Piotr in the arm… only to have my hand slide through.

"Cool!" Julius gawked. Cassidy just laughed. Veronica folded her hands together as if she was praying… and glowing orange balls appeared around her. Piotr shifted a little moving back. The balls turned into flames and the heat was tremendous. With the motion of her hand, the balls flew into the air, single file, and when she punched toward the pool, the balls fell into it. causing steam to rise.

"You… by chance… couldn't possible be… PhasingKitty… could you?" Veronica asked.

"I am… and you must be Fire of Fires." I stated. She nodded. I motioned towards Piotr. "This is ManOSteel." Piotr looked at me but shrugged. His fingers started to mutate into the organic steel form we call Colossus. Soon his whole body was covered in steel. Julius was amazed and couldn't stop staring.

"This is Caesar," Cassidy motioned. The guy had a very shy appearance and his cloths are very… one colored; blue. "his mutation is pretty obvious. Metal spikes protrude from his back. He has welts and stuff from the wounds, and this is his favorite shirt… so he's not going to show it right now."

"Cool! And what's your power, Cassidy?" Piotr asked.

"Oh I don't have one. I'm human."

"Oh…" Piotr was shocked. Piotr and I knew that this was common sometimes, but we haven't met many couples that were mutant and human. It just surprised us; that's all.

The music stopped and cheers flew. Veronica and Cassidy had a panicked look on their face. Julius was looking around the entrance.

"Guys we have to get out of here soon. Stay in your rooms, and lock yourselves in them. We can explain everything later, if we survive the madness within the next few days…" Cassidy grabbed Julius and Veronica and they started to run towards the hotels. Piotr and I decided that Jess and Brad could take care of themselves and get to their room without help. We were the first ones there to the hotels and we saw Julius at the counter.

"Veronica told me to mention to you to make sure that you never go back to the club again. We can explain everything, just call our room number," he handed Piotr a piece of paper. "and we can all talk." Piotr nodded and we split.

* * *

I locked the door and turned out the lights. It was still quiet, not too many people were around, but mostly stumbling into their rooms, Piotr was peering through the peep hole in the door and I just sat on our bed. I had the TV on when he motioned for me to turn it off fast. I stood up next to him but he forced me behind him.

"Get down and over in the corner." His voice was strained.

"Why? What's wrong?" He looked at me and turned me around towards the corner.

"Don't ask questions, just do it…" He gave me a little nudge and went back to the hole.

"Piotr Rasputin… tell me what is going on…" His hand covered my mouth fast, and he shushed me.

"Quiet… there's a man standing outside the door… and he has a gun." My heart started to race. But it nearly jumped out of my chest when there was a loud knock at the door. Piotr stood up and in the dim light of the window, I could see Piotr had already turned into the Colossus. The knocking again was more like a punching at the door. I was afraid the door would give. It was getting louder and faster and I had to cover my ears from the noise. All of a sudden it stopped. Footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door along with some shuffling and grunts. After about a minute of silence a voice called out.

"Kitty?"

* * *

Hey guys. Author mcc1089 here saying GOOD MORNING!! Yes it's officially the first day of July… (Ok so I was one day off from the original schedule) But yes the exciting sequel is here. I had to revise a lot of the story after some last minute thoughts, so as of the first few chapters I'm flying blind. DON'T WORRY! The plot is still the same, just I messed up by doing things a little too fast… no problem. I think it's better this way.

BTW… uhh for those that want to know… DJ Maestro Me! Check out the music at /djmaestromarcuscarpenter (and the info about the song is true and also on the site!) (EON is a real person and still my best friend!) and if you cant see that for some reason, its my music myspace (same url)

Love you all. mcc1089 (DJ Maestro)


	2. Feelings

Ok sofar I am making good progress on this story right

Ok sofar I am making good progress on this story right? I mean. I wrote this chapter in four hours… and the next is going to be put out soon too! So Read on! Please read and review, I know its only the second day, but this story has only been read 10 times so far and no reviews. Only one alert and a c2. Please tell me what you think!

PERSONA - Feelings

Ivan McCoy

* * *

Jessica and Bradley were mentioning that we should get back after the big finale of the night. Persona was a great song and I could tell Jessica had a great time. The way she moved, and how her hips _seemed to grind_… uh… yeah.

We all felt a little dizzy after the song and we stumbled out. I couldn't find Kitty or Pete, so we just decided to head towards our rooms. Since I didn't have one… I guess I have to find one with some single girl… no problem. My tattoo feels a little weird, like my mutation is getting immune to the mutation canceling ink. I can re-dose tonight, no biggie. So Jess and Brad went to their rooms and I was just searching the halls for… somebody, when I heard this guy banging on the door. The guy was just acting crazy. He got a little louder, but I was going to leave him alone… that is, until I saw the number on the door. I ran. I didn't know what I was going to do when I got there, but I ran. I grabbed his face and pushed him to the floor. Why? Why was I so angry? I wanted to _kill this guy_ for some odd reason. I wanted to charge the guy and push him over the ledge or at least slice him in half with a lightning bolt… or something. Regaining my thoughts I remembered who was in the room. If Piotr was in there, than he would have no trouble with the guy. He could have come out and beat the crap out of him, but since I didn't see that happening, I had to act fast.

"Kitty?" I hope she wasn't too frightened.

"Ivan?" Kitty replied. She seemed a little relieved, but still cautious.

"Yeah it's me. Are you ok? Where's Pete?"

"Right here." Peter opened the door. His hand was morphing back into flesh as he let go of the knob.

"Oh… We'll its good to see you two are alright."

"Thanks, Ivan." Kitty got up from her corner. "What happened to the guy?"

Pete look outside the door and saw him clear across the deck almost a yard away from the railing. "Was this your doing?"

"Yeah. Was he not bothering you?"

"Da, he was. Are you ok? You're acting sort of strange…"

"Sorry its just the beer and the club atmosphere. I better get a place to sleep before everybody's sleeping."

"Alright. Hey Ivan, if you want or can't find a room… we can let you sleep on the couch in here…" Kitty suggested, but I thought I heard Pete whimper a little.

"Ha ha its alright Kitty. I'm good. I'm sure you guys want some privacy." I turned to leave, but thought I might make Peter get a little red. "And you…" I pointed my finger at him. "Play it safe."

"WHAT? No I would never... uh well… it's not like that…. Uh…" Piotr was as red as a cherry, frantically looking between me and Kitty. I laughed as I closed the door. I could hear Kitty snickering too.

* * *

"Ahh. Now what?" I asked myself as I sat down near the pool. Some people were swimming in it and I thought I might take a dip, but I would have to first, steal a pair from some random room, and then find a towel… not to hard to find.

"Nice tattoo." A soft, but strong voice broke me out of my trance.

"Thanks…" I looked up to see her. DAMN she was fine. She wore a skimpy black bikini with her long hair tied back. Brown hair from what I could tell in the night. She had the body of a movie star… can't complain with that.

"Samantha." She held out her hand. On the back of it was some oriental lettering.

"Ivan." I took her hand and rubbed my thumb over the tattoo. "What does it say?"

"You know, you're the first person that has asked that ever since I got it." She laughed. "It says "lustful fighter" in Japanese. Meaning I get what I want, even if I have to kill to get it."

DING DING DING!! You've just hit the jack-pot!

Her eyes were roaming me… hovering around the tattoo on my arms. They weren't anything special… just barbed wire bands around the biceps. I looked up to her face and was a little shocked! Were her eyes… really that color?

"Yes they are actually. My eyes are naturally that color. I've always loved the color golden yellow. You should see it when it's really dark, they glow." She showed her wicked smile. I smiled back, my thumb tapping on her tattoo.

"Really? Any possible chance I can see for myself?" She looked around and her captivating gaze returned back to me

"You alone?"

"Depends…"

"Well you're taken for the night. Come on." She grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

It didn't take long to get to her room, it was on the first floor and facing away from most of the festivities. It was a fairly large room with a nice king size bed, big screen TV, huge bathroom with a spa tub and a shower on the other side. I lay on the bed as she dried off. Her skin was a perfect golden tan. And her eyes were still bright; brighter than I've ever seen.

I was about to reach for the remote when she smacked it out of my hand. She turned off the light right next to the bed and the room was slightly illuminated by her eyes… SHE WASN'T KIDDING!

"Told you so." She said in a seductive sense. When she closed her eyes, you could see the two rings of her irises glow beneath the skin. Her lips were so soft… perfect… too good to be true…

Then it started, getting heated up. For the sake of most that would get really disgusted by the details, I wont go into many. She did rip my shirt in half… I don't know where my luggage is so I'm majorly fucked up. And I don't know if it was because of anything we did or something that happened with my mutation… or both… but the bed, walls, and possibly even the ship, was shacking. Samantha never really stopped… but we were both panting when it was over. The lust I felt was still there. Something was wrong with me… I was almost 18 and this girl… at least twenty one… or something. It didn't matter since there were no rules anyway.

In the morning I found her head on my chest, the glow from her eyes a little gone, but still there under her eyelids. After sliding out from under her, I made my way towards the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror I almost fell back.

"Did she really have that sharp of nails?" I said out loud. You could tell which ones were old scars from… my past… and from last night. I couldn't believe I was still walking from what seemed like mass amount of blood loss. The wounds were healed though and it was just scars, but when I stretched, the ones in my back started to feel like they were being ripped open again. I winced in pain, but didn't mind. I had other things to worry about. Such things as… where am I going to get another shirt?

I turned around to see Samantha there in the doorway. Her beauty was making my blood boil again. She didn't have a single blemish on her. Her hair was as smooth and beautiful as she was...

"I'm going to take a shower, if you don't mind… or if you want to join in…" DAMN her smile was so fucking…inviting…

"No, I have to get going, my friends are probably worried."

"Oh that's fine. So I guess I will see you at the club tonight?" She called as she turned on the water and closed the curtain.

"Yeah, Don't know if my friends would be up to it, but I sure am."

"That's great. Your stuff is on the table by the TV."

I turned towards the TV to see my luggage and a fresh black shirt on top just like the one she ripped last night. "How…"

"I saw you when you got on the ship. I made sure this happened, I wanted you."

"The lustful fighter." I chuckled. I looked at the mirror to fix my hair, but when I looked, I saw that one of my eyes instead of the natural brown, was glazed over with white, as if I was blind. I could see out of the eye though, so I got a little freaked out. Shacking my head and rubbing my eyes I looked again. This time they were both the normal brown.

"Must have had something in my eye." I guessed. I packed my bags and changed real quickly not wanting to disturb Samantha in the shower, so I let myself out and quick.

On my way towards Jessica and Bradley, people were making comments about last nights "rumble". If my mutation leaked, I needed to know about it as soon as possible, so I don't have an accident and cause the second Titanic.

"Ivan, there you are." Kitty and Piotr were walking towards the grand hall for some breakfast.

"Oh hey Kitty. Hey you guys mind if I leave my stuff in your room? Just for today, I'll work on getting another place to sleep tonight."

"Sure, like, no problem." Kitty reached into her pocket and got out her card. When we got to the room, the man that was there last night wasn't there anymore. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Kitty."

"You're welcome, Ivan. Here, let me help you with that stuff." She bent down to place it in a small closet.

"_Look at that… look at how she bends down to put your stuff away… she must do that a lot with Piotr… oh! Yeah that's right. Kitty is Piotr's property… what are you going to do about that? If you really want her… you have to take pea-brained-Pete, out of the picture…" _What the hell was I thinking? Where did this come from? I acknowledge that she is good looking, but she's one of my best friends… it's kinda weird… And why was I thinking that in the first place? I shook the thoughts out of my head.

* * *

"Hey everybody." Bradley sat down at a table with us. Apparently Jessica wasn't feeling too good.

"Hey Bradley." Kitty chirped. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Well… there is the Mall, the movie theater, and the swimming pools." Piotr took out a small brochure and handed it to her. She seemed really interested in the movies. Bradley was saying something but my mind went blank when I saw her enter the doors to the café. She was wearing a blue shirt that was a little tight, with a short jean skirt that hugged her thighs well. She had sunglasses on, but I knew it was her from the way she walked and the fact that she never made eye contact with anybody as she walked.

_Go talk to her. She's all alone. You should at least thank her for the best time of your life last night. Invite her to the table… then afterwards… take her…_

_"_Ivan?" Bradley nudged my shoulder. Kitty and Piotr were talking about something else. "You're eyes were white. Did that happen to you last night or this morning?"

"Uhh, this morning, yeah, in one eye. Why?"

"Same thing happened to me and Jess last night and this morning. She though something was wrong with her."

"Hmm. Did you also have… thoughts? Ones that you never really have normally?"

"Yeah, Lots of anger. One guy mistook our room as his and he was trying to get in. I accidentally threw a ripple at him and he fell over the railing onto the main deck. When I woke up and went outside, he wasn't there."

"What were the voices saying?" I started to get a little worried.

"How did you know it was voices? They were saying stuff like: "_Kill him, he's not worth living, Don't just ignore him, he's interrupting your time with Jessica. Kill him, send a pulse his way to teach him a lesson_." It was a little scary." He shivered.

"I had the same voices too. Only they were more… lustful…"

"Too much information, Ivan…"

Just then a piercing shriek was heard throughout the entire ship. People were clutching their ears and falling to the floor. It lasted for fifteen seconds and ended like a scream of pain.

"Wow they need to work on the sound system here." Kitty rubbed the bridge of her nose. Bradley had a panicked look on his face.

"That wasn't the sound system… that was Jessica!"

* * *

ALRIGHTY THEN! So as you can see in the first chapter, the POV switches, first was Kitty, then was Ivan (In case you don't know what Ivan's mutation is yet… you will… very soon.) Tune in next time to see what happens to Jessica. What happens at the mall? Where is Samantha and is she a mutant? Where are the three mutants from last night and what are they doing now? Why are weird things happening to Ivan, Bradley, and Jessica? What is Bradley thinking?... That will be next! Bradley's POV is up next! YAY!!

Be sure to check out the WorldWideWeb dot myspace dot com /djmaestromarcuscarpenter for some awesome music and a half! (featured in this story)

Please read and review… mcc1089


	3. Pulse

Bradley Wes

Bradley Wes

I ran and ran as fast as I could. I would never forgive myself if something happened to her.

"Bradley wait up!" Kitty and Piotr were running behind me, but Ivan stayed behind. I can't let them distract me! I clenched my fist and punched a ripple towards the two. I heard two thuds behind me as I kept running.

People were starting to gather at the pools and that was standing in the way between me and the way to the hotels. I felt so angry and rushed. Another ripple was made and people were flying everywhere. I kept my hand forward with the last punch and parted a way as I ran.

The path to the rooms were unoccupied so it was easy to get to the room, however when I tried to open the door it was locked.

"Get away from me if you know what's good." Jessica warned somebody else in side.

"Oh come on, its just a little fun. After all, you don't want an arrow shot into that pretty little face of yours… right?" It was an older guy possibly thirty or so. Arrow? What was this guy doing to her? I heard a slight shuffle and a shriek of pain from Jessica. I couldn't take it any longer I threw a ripple at the door and it burst open. A guy with spiky dyed red hair turned around. Jessica was on the ground but there was… what looked like an arrow made of… bone THROUGH HER HAND and stapling her hand to the wall. She was screaming in agony.

"Jessica!" I started to jump to her side but the guy moved so quick that I almost passed out. He punched me in the stomach, but this was hurting a lot more than a usual punch would. I looked down to find in horror that a thick piece of bone was sticking out of his wrist just impaled my side. The guy pulled away with the bone still in my side. The end of the bone slid out of his wrist and was replaced with another sharp pointed bone the same as the first two. They were long and round like arrows.

"Not a good idea. I would have to _**kill**_the both of you. See the tips of all of _**them**_? Its easy to stab somebody from _**behind**_ with them. Now what are _**you**_ going to do?" the man laughed. The words and the evil tone that I hear my voices talk in seemed to take on a new meaning. I felt no pain in my side any more, so I ripped the bone out. The man nodded to me and turned back to Jessica. She started to bawl, for the pain and what was happening to me. I clenched my fist and concentrated as hard as I could. At the sound of Kitty's voice I turned around slowly.

"Bradley, is everybody ok…Jess… Bradley who is this guy, what's wrong with Jessica… and what's with your eyes?" I raised my hand and it only took the snap of my fingers.

Piotr was sent flying towards the side of the ship. There was a tilt of the ship as Piotr almost went overboard, but grabbed onto the rail as fast as he could. There was a noticeable dent in the railing where he landed, but he got himself up and armored up. People around were running to the other side of the cruise, except for three.

"Should we help them?" Julius asked impatiently.

"Just the two that we talked to. The Kitty girl and the Pete guy." Veronica put her hands together and the small balls of fire started to appear around her like they did when she was showing Kitty. Julius pulled off his shirt and shuttered. The welts on his back started to protrude the jagged metal of his mutation. He quickly turned around when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Be safe… come back to me…" Cassidy pulled him down in a short kiss and let him go.

"Bradley! What did you do?!" I could hear Jessica scream. The man in the room projected a bone arrow across the room and it landed inches away from her face.

"What do you mean? I did what I had to do. After all, I finally _realize that_ all _this time I_ was holding _back what I really wanted_. Now _I have that chance to be what I really am."_ It felt so good to say it finally. My mind has cleared and so has any doubt. Ivan said something like this would happen, when he told me in a secret conversation, but I never knew how good it felt. I am finally free!

"Ivan will want to speak with you." The man said. "I am Quincy. My code name was first mArrow (AN: pronounced: m-are-rowe), but I was always Quincy."

"My name was Bradley, and it was also Shakedown. My real title, is Pulse." It was true. I didn't care about any of my other names, Pulse was what I really wanted. My power felt like it was completely under control.

"She will have to turn, if not tonight, tomorrow morning." Quincy mentioned Jessica who was still struggling in his arms. I saw Kitty out the corner of my eye. She was looking inside then outside frantically. I flicked my finger to take care of her, but Jessica got the attention of Kitty right before I started. Kitty phased through the ripple and ran inside. She grabbed Jessica's hand and they both phased through the floor. Quincy's glazed eyes filled with anger, and he stormed out.

"Hell will be waiting." He called as he walked through the doorway.

"I won't be long." I called out to him. I knew exactly what he meant.

Fin

Just kidding! So I had to rearrange my room and trying to find another job. Going to TCC in the fall! I'm so excited, going to college to learn music! My dream come true! Just watch, one of these movies is going to have my music playing in it! THAT'S RIGHT! I'm going to be a FILM SCORER! (Berklee College of Music, Here I come!) Plus im taking like four hours of Piano and cello practices, PLUS orchestra practice PLUS regular classes. But I will continue with the writing of fanfiction for those who just can't live without me, (you know who you are!)

DJ Maestro aka mcc1089 (Check out my myspace profile and check out my life!)


	4. Turning point

HEY THERE. So I am going to wrap this story up in a few chapters because It's literally giving me nightmares. The sooner I finish it the sooner I can work on my other stories and not ever have to worry about writing another chapter again. This chapter comes with a very high warning. The horror comes out in this and I suggest that you read something else, but you are warned and read at your own risk. M for Majorly Mature. This chapter content and the rest of the chapters will include themes such as Blood, torture, rape, death and other twisted and sick themes (I try to take language out of it as much as possible) I highly recommend that you read something else because like I said before… it has given me nightmares just thinking about these last few chapters. Thank you and I hope that you don't get nightmares like I have.

* * *

Piotr ran to the place where Kitty and Jessica dropped. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah we are." Kitty hugged him and she turned to Jessica's hand.

"It hurts so much!" Jessica screamed as Kitty examined it.

"We have to get her to a first aid place. Is there none on the ship?" Piotr asked.

"There's one in the club. Upstairs and to the right…"Jessica motioned to the club with her available hand. She winced in pain.

"Kitty, you keep Jessica here, and I'll get a doctor right away.

"Ok hurry back."

Piotr ran past people who were a little freaked out by Bradley's entrance, when they saw him running, they started to part a path for him. The club doors were open and people were cleaning up the dance hall for tonight. There were stares to the left of him, so he climbed them and went to the right. He saw a red cross in an illuminated light, so I burst into the door scaring the receptionist.  
"May I… help you?"

"Yes a girl got stabbed in the hand and she's loosing a lot of blood. I need a doctor fast!" The receptionist turned to a closed door.

"We got a stabber. Bring your "kit"." She made air quotes to nobody in particular, and then she went back with the work she was doing. A few moments passed and a young man… couldn't be past Piotr's age, stepped out with a white coat over what seemed to be regular teenager clothes. His voice seemed to be adolescent as well.

"No prob. So where is the patient?" He grabbed a small case from under the receptionist's desk. And walked up to Piotr… he was also a little bit taller that Kitty, six foot or a little less.

"Just follow me." Piotr and the doc ran out into the club and out the entrance, people were still at the pools and again parted as the two passed.

Jessica and Kitty were sitting on a shaded wall behind a concession stand. The doctor saw the blood and knelt down. "Give me your hand."

Jessica reached out to him and he touched a card to the blood, you could see red stripes appear on the card, just like water to a paper towel. He smiled after he took it away.

"So you're a mutant." He whispered to her. Jessica got wide-eyed, but nodded. "Guess that I don't have to hold back then." He covered the hand between his own two and just sat there. Jessica was squirming a little bit, but soon wiped her eyes with her free hand. The doc released her hand and besides dried blood, there was no wound to see.

"You're a healer." Jessica grinned. "Thanks!"

"It's my job. Here, just in case somebody saw your wound, just keep this on it and act like it hurts like hell."

"Thanks, doc." Piotr thanked him and then with a wave, the doctor left.

"Where is Bradley?" Jessica asked. Piotr was about to say something when Julius and Veronica came running up.

"Hey we saw the struggle and came to help. Julius and I ran after the two guys after we heard that scream from your friend."

"Thanks, did you see what happened to them?" Piotr asked.

"Well, Julius confronted this one guy with red hair, he pinned the guy to the wall, but when he got stabbed in the arm…" Julius showed his arm and sure enough, there was a small stab wound in his bicep. "He turned around and killed the guy." Julius's blades were still sticking out of his back. He shuttered and they started to retract. He was still breathing hard.

"What happened to the other guy?" Kitty asked. Jessica leaned forward to listen.

"I threw a few fireballs at him, but he deflected them with some sort of force and kept on running."

"It's a form of kinetic energy. It's a physical force… a ripple. I don't know how he makes them, but that's what it is." Jessica wiped her bloody hand on her shirt.

"Yeah, something like that. Well he ran off somewhere and when I saw you, I came over here."

"Let's just hope that we find him, it's starting to get dark."

* * *

Ivan McCoy took a sip of his drink and set it down. Bradley sat down across from him and sighed.

"Pulse, you mock me with your stupidity."

"Master, I did what I see fit…"

"You ran. Jessica will come to her senses soon, possibly tonight, but it made it a little harder for her… for me."

"It won't happen again."

"Did you get what I requested?" Ivan asked. Bradley pulled out a surgeon's scalpel and placed it on the table.

"Will it hurt?"

"Yes. But it will soon be over."

"And the ship?"

"Everybody will die. It's no big deal. It will return to shore empty or bloody… I haven't decided which."

Bradley held his glass up. "To a life without limits."

Ivan raised his too. "To mutant superiority."

"When do we begin?"

"Tonight… all Hell will break loose." Ivan chuckled as he took the scalpel and sliced it into his bicep.

* * *

Julius Imesca opened the door to his and Cassidy's suite. The mutants and the human sat on the beds to discuss what was going on.

"So because we are in international waters, we can't be entitled to help from the US government or any others." Veronica stated.

"Our only option is to tell the captain of the cruise to turn back now…" Kitty started. "If we get back to the mainland, the Professor…"

"Kitty…" Piotr nudged. "I know it's hard, but the professor is gone. He can't help us any more."

"I'll go find the Captain and find a way to get him to turn this thing around."

"Do you want me to come with you Cassidy?" Kitty asked.

"Yes if you could."

"Kitty…" Piotr stood up to her as the two were about to exit. "Please be safe." He leaned down to kiss her fully and let her go. Cassidy hugged Julius and took Kitty by the hand.

"We'll be back soon."

Kitty and Cassidy took a short cut through many floors and ran past many people and slowed to a walking pace. There were a few corridors splitting from the area they were in. They walked down the one that seemed to lead toward the front of the ship. They got to the Capitan's quarters and knocked on the door. There was no answer.  
"I think I should take a look…" Kitty phased through the door and came out seconds later with a note in her hand.

"What does it say?" Cassidy urged? Kitty's eyes started to get big and watery.

"It's addressed to me…" Kitty started to read.

_To Kitty. I know that some time or another you would think about coming here. I know exactly what you would think. By the time you are reading this, things have taken a new course… like this ship, or the lives of those on this ship. If you want to speak with the Capitan… he's with the crew in the cabin. You might just want to stop by and have a word with him… if you can. He gratefully supplied the ink I am writing with… There is plenty in the cabin, if you want to write a reply. Oh I forgot to mention… you might want to keep a close eye on your friends… they might just… disappear…_

Kitty looked up and saw that Cassidy was nowhere to be found. "Cassidy?" No reply. Kitty started to panic but she kept on reading.

_You might not like what goes on from here on out… but HELL is already here… and there is no way to stop it. Good luck Kitty. I've always admired you… I guess we will see each other really soon. Signed… Ivan McCoy._

She could feel her heart rate race as she gasped for air. She ran down the corridor and got to the control cabin. She opened the door and only found a note standing out in the red light. The room reeked and Kitty couldn't place her finger on it. It smelled like the room was full of copper. The note read:

_Are you afraid of the dark? Turn the lights on and look for the other card._

Kitty was getting even more freaked out. She found the switch but it felt wet. Only one light turned on near some controls. The note was sticking out of a crevice.

_Sorry about the smell… but to give you a clue… these lights and the cabin itself… is the color… white…_

Kitty nearly gagged as she finally figured it out. She slipped on the slippery floor and crashed into one of the chairs. She knelt up to come face to face with one of the cruise pilots… with his throat slashed… Kitty screamed as she turned around to see the co pilot in the same condition. She turned to run but saw that hanging around the entrance to where she walked in… the captain's head was staked to the top of the door and was dismembered with the parts also staked to the ceiling with what looked like bone from the evil mutant "Arrow". Kitty dashed out the room and ran up the closest stairs to the top and to the suites. Piotr was outside when he heard her cries and found her running to him covered in blood.

"KITTY! WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Ivan… He killed the Capitan and the crew! He took Cassidy too!" Kitty screamed. Some people came out of the rooms to see what the noise was about. Rain started to pour and some of the blood washed off.

"Where is he, Kitty?"

"I don't know, but he has Cassidy… he… he's going to do something horrible to her I know!"

Veronica came out and ran to the couple. "Kitty! Jessica is gone… She was here a second and when I was talking with Julius, I turned around to ask her something and she was gone."

Piotr looked toward the sky. Kitty sat down in the rain and Veronica sat down by Kitty.

"Oh no… no no no no NO!" Piotr exclaimed looking at the sky. The girls looked up and screamed. Julius came out onto the deck.

"Hey where is Cassidy…?" He looked up at the site. "Cass..Cass…NOOOOO!"

Cassidy's limp body was hung by the neck on the highest flagpole, swaying with the heavy breeze.

* * *

A/N I am dead serious when I requested that you read something else… and if you thought this chapter was horrifying… the next to come will be twice if not three times this. Please be careful in reading this and only read what you are able to handle. After finishing this story, I will never write another horror story like this ever again. Good night.

Author mcc1089.


End file.
